


To Sleep, Perchance to Dream

by vulpesreynard



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bickering, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Canon Era, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gay John Laurens, Hand Jobs, Historical Lams, Insecurity, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Praise, Romance, Secret Relationship, Smut, Sneaking Around, Teasing, Tickling, War Boys Showing Affection, hair petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpesreynard/pseuds/vulpesreynard
Summary: “We are fortunate. Summer days tend to linger,” he whispered, right next to Hamilton’s ear in a way known to make him shiver.He was a dream.





	To Sleep, Perchance to Dream

_I long to lay this painful head And aching heart beneath the soil, To slumber in that dreamless bed from all my toil._

***

Alexander Hamilton sat on the small hillock, with John Laurens by his side.

The light summer wind stirred the leaves, the heady scent of lavender in the air. They enjoyed the expansive vista of field spread out in front of them under the early morning sun, seated amongst the wildflowers and surrounded by the soft humming of the bumblebees. Peering through his binoculars and pointing at birds flying by, John Laurens provided interesting trivia about everything nature related. From frogs to bugs, and from bugs to birds. By his side, Alexander Hamilton, listening attentively, never leaving anything without a response. A laugh or a witty remark. They passed the binoculars back and forth – a previous attempt at sharing had not worked out the way they had hoped.

Laurens had a few sheets of parchment balanced on his lap, occasionally scraping a rough piece of charcoal that stained his blouse and fingertips over the paper. Hamilton tucked his chin on his companion’s shoulder to watch. Praised him for his work, but also gave honest and constructive criticism that guided the man along the way. A smile of pleasure spread on Laurens’ face, and he carefully moved his items aside. They would forget bringing them back to camp with them later. The drawings gone with the wind like wisps of smoke. 

“May I remove this?” Laurens’ fingers tugged lightly at the ribbon keeping Hamilton’s dark, inky locks of hair together.

“Of course,” he answered. A soft look in those dreamy eyes of his. Laurens removed the ribbon, Alexander’s hair tumbled free out of the queue.

With a smile, Laurens leaned down and plucked a daisy from the grass, tucked it carefully behind his friend’s ear. “You are … un _œuvre d’art_ ,” he teased, running his fingers through Hamilton’s locks, noting the way the sunlight danced over his attractive, sharp features. Laurens could smell the delicate perfume of his hair, curled an arm around his waist to draw him in closer, inhaling the sweet scent with his eyes closed. He did not let the opportunity to press a delicate kiss on his cheek slide, either.

“We are fortunate. Summer days tend to linger,” he whispered, right next to Hamilton’s ear in a way known to make him shiver. He was a dream.

“What are you suggesting we do to pass this _abundance_ of time, my dear Laurens?”

“Lay down with me. The sky is never more beautiful than at dawn; like a painting made by nature itself. We better enjoy it while it lasts.”

Hamilton laughed at the words, but happily obliged. He laid back on the grass with his arms behind his head. Leisurely stretched out, Laurens following his example. They both looked up, and it was as Laurens had described it, a pretty picture. Orange and pink hues against a blue backdrop, silky clouds and a bright sun. A sudden gust of wind shook some petals from the flowers and the trees. They fluttered around in the air. Peaceful. A dream.

A long, comfortable moment of silence passed between them, in which they had interlocked their fingers and turned their heads to the side, so that they were face to face. A breath away. Close enough for John to feel the warm puffs of air, coming from Alexander’s parted lips, against his own. Enough of an invitation for him to lean forward and close that gap. The beauty of the sky already forgotten about. 

A kiss turned into touches, and touches turned into the inevitable desire to be even closer. But Laurens halted Hamilton’s eager hands and stilled them. 

“Not here,” he whispered, “someone could see.”

“ _Laurens_ ,” he whined in reply. “Surely, no one is going to come up here at this hour, and it is not as if -”

Before he could go any further, Laurens interrupted him. 

“Tonight.”

“Jack,” Alexander persisted, and continued his earlier thought. “It is not as if we could easily be seen.”

And how incredibly _typical_ it was for Alexander Hamilton to use his nickname when trying to convince him to do something as risky as making love out in the open. Laurens gave him a stern look, and cleared his throat. “You don’t know that,” he said, stuttering a bit before muttering his own, weak argument in return. “Someone - you know. What if someone sees us through their binoculars, Alexander?” Even to his own ears, it sounded ridiculous, but even the small possibility that something of the like _could_ happen made him worry. “Unlike our door, this open field did not come with a lock to keep people out.” 

Alexander made an exaggerated look around the field and upon finding no one about, he whispered, “I cannot imagine someone would be observing a hillock at this hour through their binoculars. And a lock does not keep sound from escaping. There is always risk involved, no matter the location.” 

Again, Laurens glared at his companion. “Well, we were doing just that! And a young _Adonis_ such as yourself, you would be identified immediately! And I am almost certain that completing the puzzle will not be a hardship either. I doubt there is anyone who spends more time by your side than I do. Then what?” He shut his eyes tightly, and squeezed Alexander’s hands. Sometimes, his worry was stronger than himself. There was enough guilt he had to deal with already, he wanted to avoid having to add another thing to his endless list. But, he knew:

“I am making zero sense, am I?” 

“Zero,” Alexander confirmed with a soft laugh. “They’ll never recognize me from the parts that they could see anyway. I don’t show that to just anyone.”

Laurens’ eyes shot open and he let go of Alexander’s hands, smacking them away. “I can’t believe you!” he said through rich, loud laughter. “You are a ridiculous man, I hope you are aware.” He paused, averted his gaze. Tried one last argument. “What if there are aphids here?”

Alexander rolled his eyes. “Only you would think of _aphids_ at a time like this,” he laughed. “And you call me ridiculous.”

“That does not answer my question, you know,” John retorted, making a move to get up. “Tonight, it is. Do not forget the binoculars.”

“Laurens, I don’t even know what an aphid is in order to refute it,” Alexander said, grabbing his arm to keep him on the grass. “You are just looking for the smallest excuse to deny yourself this pleasure. For once in your life, give in to temptation.” He ran his hand up Laurens’ thigh, approaching dangerously close to his groin and lingered.

For a moment, Laurens considered going into detail about the little bugs to prove that they were, in fact, not a joy to deal with. Constant itching, redness on irritated skin. But he also knew how rare this moment was. One of a kind. If he threw it away, they might never get another opportunity to be here, and he would never know what it was like to share an intimate moment with the man he loved in such a beautiful, dreamy setting, under the morning sung, out in the open and free. And with Alexander’s hand placed on his thigh, the decision was practically made for him already. Laurens pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. “You are a _menace_ ,” he growled, “and I will hear no complaints when your entire body itches or aches after this.”

“Then I expect the same in return,” Alexander retorted. 

“If I am bitten by anything other than you,” he whispered, “you are _never_ going to hear the end of it. I swear of it.”

“I will have to be sure to make my bites most memorable, dear Laurens,” Alexander responded with a wink. He moved his hand further to the flap in Laurens’ breeches and squeezed firmly, making him moan and curse quiet profanities under his breath.

Without even thinking about it, John knocked Alexander’s hand off and shoved him, firmly but gently, onto his back. He climbed on top of him and cupped both of his cheeks in his hands, peering into those dark eyes with his thumbs brushing tenderly over his cheekbones. A surge of affection for the beautiful man beneath him made him feel sentimental. “You know I only worry because of how much I care for you, yes?” he whispered, gently removed the daisy from behind Alexander’s ear and tucked it into his pocket, then returned his hand to its previous position. “Even this beautiful place would feel bleak and meaningless without you.” He leaned down to press a delicate, lingering kiss against Alexander’s forehead. “Keep it in mind, if you would.”

“I don’t think you’d ever let me forget it,” Alexander whispered back, but impatience got the better of him, and he eagerly crushed his mouth against John’s once more. To spur Laurens into more immediate action, he began slowly grinding against the man straddled on top. A little maneuver of his known to drive his companion mad. 

And, really. John Laurens could take a hint.

“Patience, little wildcat,” Laurens whispered teasingly, fumbling with the buttons on Hamilton’s breeches and carefully pushing them down. Did the same for himself. It was thrilling and dangerous to be out in the open, and he felt the adrenaline rush through his veins as he felt the cold wind against his bare skin. He looked down at his friend, his _lover_ , and stretched the full length of his body against his, squeezing a hand between them. They did not have much to work with out here, but Laurens made do. He always did. 

He took both of them in hand. Slowly rolled his hips against Alexander’s. Hid his face in the crook of his neck. Using spit and thin fluid to ease the glide of skin against skin. Laurens knew they would have to part again to fulfill different tasks, so this proximity was not only welcomed, it was a necessity. He sped up the pace. Whispered sweet words and praise into Alexander’s skin as if he had an endless supply. Kept wondering: _Is this a dream?_

Stopped wondering when he felt pleasure coil in his belly.

“Please, my love, tell me you are close.” 

“ _Jack_ ,” Alexander moaned in response. The excitement of being outside removed any unpleasantness of the unforgiving ground beneath him and Alexander desperately moved his hips in an unseemly attempt to bring himself to completion. Realizing that he hadn’t actually answered Laurens’ question, he quickly responded, “Please, yes. God, I am _so_ close.”

Swallowing his usual whine, Laurens was quick to ensure that they stayed as quiet as possible on the hillside by keeping Hamilton’s mouth firmly occupied with his own, trying to avoid any unwanted attention (which was to say all attention, but Alexander’s). He responded to his lover’s pleas by increasing his speed again, pumping the both of them together in a steady rhythm, rolling his lower body firmly against Alexander’s as if tangled in a sensual dance. 

“Just let go,” he whispered. “I’m here, I have you. Let go.”

Laurens’ sweet words were enough to push Alexander over the edge, allowing himself the pleasure of submitting once again to his lovers’ affirmations. _Let go_ rang in his ears over and over as John pumped and stroked Alexander into release. There was nothing in the world that mattered more than in that brief moment. And seeing, _feeling_ Hamilton’s body respond to his own so beautifully sparked a fire within Laurens that tipped him over the edge as well. He panted and moaned into Alexander’s open mouth, spilled onto his fingers. 

A few moments of quiet passed in which John carefully retracted his hand from between their bodies and licked it clean from all evidence. Then slumped on top of his lover and showered him with even more affectionate words. Kept at it until he became self-conscious about the heaviness of his body on top of Hamilton’s and rolled off him, quickly tucking himself back into his breeches. He snapped his fingers to make Alexander aware to do the same. Clad in their now rumpled clothing, they laid side by side once more. Catching breaths amongst the wildflowers. Surrounded by the soft humming of the bumblebees.

“My God,” Laurens whispered. Floating into the afterglow of their previous activities for a long, stretching moment before a sly grin spread on his face and he propped himself up on an elbow. “So, have the aphids gotten to you, my dear? Do you need my help?” He placed a hand on Alexander’s abdomen and scratched lightly, aimed to make him laugh. 

“Laurens,” Alexander laughed, trying to slap his hand away. “I thought you didn’t want to hear if my body itched and ached.”

“Exactly. So be still and take it,” he smiled, sat up and attacked his friend with both hands now. “Surely you can handle this? Why does this make you squirm, Colonel?” 

“Lau-” Alexander gasped, trying to catch his breath and in an act of desperation, flipped onto his stomach to try and find relief from Laurens’ relentless tickling. To no avail.

They went on and on like that, tickling and wrestling each other until they were both laughing too hard to move anymore; until just laughing together was _enough_ for the rest of the time. Their uniforms reeking of sweat and soil, their hair a mess, but it hardly mattered. They laughed that off, too.

***

The walk back to camp was both awkward and humorous at once. Both men walked with a bit of discomfort, Hamilton smiling innocently at pedestrians who gaped at them and Laurens ramming his elbow into his side to stop him from doing so. It was embarrassing enough already. When they neared camp, Laurens halted his companion.

“We have to sneak in. If we are seen in this state, we will undoubtedly arouse suspicion.”

“I always seem to arouse something,” Alexander teased. John narrowed his eyes at him, tried to keep his expression neutral. This was a _serious_ matter. 

“Could you stop that? What if the General sees us? Are you going to tell him the same thing?”

Hamilton's eyes tingled. “I know this might arouse suspicions, but _sir_ , I always seem to arouse something,” he said in a voice of feigned innocence. Absolutely ridiculous. Laurens hated the bark of laughter he elicited. 

“Alex _an_ der!” Laurens clasped a hand over his mouth and frantically looked around, ensuring no one had heard. He dragged his friend off the path and lowered his voice. “Be _serious_. I am not going to be explaining to the General why our uniform is stained or why your hair looks like a bird’s nest!” he hissed, waving his hands around - a sign that he was quickly becoming nervous. Alexander grabbed a hand to still their nervous movements. 

“Then we’ll sneak back and we won’t be caught,” he said softly. “I promise.”

Laurens sighed, but nodded his head.

Miraculously, Hamilton ended up right. They snuck in with ease, their secret remained forever theirs. A dream saved from becoming a nightmare.

***

_The storm that wrecks the wintry sky, no more disturbs their sweet repose, than summer evening's latest sigh. That shuts the rose, that shuts the rose._

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first story. Right from the heart, onto your screens.
> 
> Thank you for reading along. Any kudos or comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
